This invention relates to a baseball base of the type having an anchor portion adapted to be positioned in the ground, and a bag portion which is releasably secured to the anchor portion.
Baseball is an extremely popular sport. For this reason, baseball diamonds are located throughout the United States and the world. Because of the importance of the sport, it is desireable to provide improved equipment, such as baseball bases having advantages over known bases. For example, in playgrounds, it is often necessary to remove the bases after use to prevent them from being lost, damaged or stolen. Thus, a base which has improved characteristics making it easy to install and remove is advantageous. The base of the present invention has improved features which facilitate its use.